Taken Away
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Rico and Private are Taken Away from the zoo so Skipper and Kowalski set out to bring them back home Completed !
1. Chapter 1 Money and Cages

**Taken Away**

Chapter 1- Money and Cages

It's a sunny day in Central park zoo all the animals are doing their own thing to get some treats from the visitors, the Lemurs are doing their dancing, and the Penguins doing their smile and wave routine.

In the middle of the zoo there is a penguin habitat which belongs to four penguin brothers known as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Skipper is the oldest the second shortest and the leader of the group. Kowalski is the second oldest, he is the tallest of the penguins, and he is the genuis, and also the second in command. Rico is the second youngest and the second tallest only by a few inches, he also has a mohawk and a scar on the left side of his face, he is the weapon specialist of the group he keeps everything in his stomach. Private is the youngest the shortest also the cutest one of the group.

In the middle of the penguin habitat there is a ice berg where the penguins are doing there routine for the visitors

"Just smile and wave boys" Skipper ordered, Private walked over to Skipper while still doing the routine

"Skippar" Skipper turned around to look at Private

"What is it Private?"

"Well is it me or is there less people here then yesterday?" Private asked with a worried look on his face

"What are you talking about?"

"Privates right Skipper" Kowalski interrupted. Skipper and Private turned to look at Kowalski

"For the lat few weeks i have been calculating the amount of visitors that the zoo has had each day it has gone down ten people each day.

"Lets keep a close eye on that" Skipper ordered

"Yes Skipper" Kowalski said with a hint of sadness then turned around and walked into the HQ, Skipper and Private watch Kowalski leave then looked at each other. Skipper turned and looked at Rico and Private

"Rico, Private keep the crowd busy" Skipper ordered then walked into the HQ to find Kowalski.

In the HQ

"Kowalski what's going on?" Skipper asked looking around the HQ to find the penguin he was talking to "we have a problem!" Kowalski shouts as he walks out of the unlit part of the HQ holding a file full of papers

"A couple of days ago i sneaked into Alice's office and found some papers, after i got Mason and Phil to read it for me it looks like the zoo is having money problems."

"So does this mean the zoo is shutting down?"

"No instead they are sending some animals away to different zoos, until the money problem is steady and the can afford them back"

"So who are they sending away"

"I don't know Skipper."

***BANG!***

Skipper and Kowalski both looked at the at the hole at the top of the HQ then both looked at each other and shouted

"What was that?" they both ran out of the HQ looked around and saw Rico and Private in cages

"Rico, Private" Skipper shouted running toward the cages, Kowalski was frozen with shock

"Skippar, Kowalski help!" shouted Privates just as Alice grabs the cages and started to leave. Skipper ran faster holding out his flipper to the cages as Alice left the penguins habait Skipper fell to the floor and screamed

"Nooooo!" in the distance Skipper could hear Private

"Skippar" Kowalski was still standing it the same spot, with a tear going down one cheek, he whispered to himself "No, not again".

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the penguins of <strong>**Madagascar**

**Chapter 2 will be on it way**

**(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 27/04/2014) **


	2. Chapter 2 Trucks and Make up

**Taken Away**

Chapter 2-Trucks and Make up

"Kowalski, Kowalski" Skipper shouted shaking the other penguin

"Quick we got to follow Alice" both penguins jumped over the fence of there habait then slid around the zoo to find out which way Alice went

"Look Skipper there" Kowalski shouted pointing at two big trucks

"Quick!" Skipper and Kowalski jump in the closest truck

"Rico,Private"

"Skippar"

"Private where are you?" Skipper asked looking around in the pitch dark truck

"Over here Skippar" Skipper and Kowalski walked over to were they could hear Private's voice.

"Private hold on we will get you out. Rico flashlight, Rico?...Private where's Rico?"

" He was here a minute ago Skippar"

"Kowalski go check the other truck for Rico"

"I'm on it Skipper" Kowalski jumped out of the truck and headed for the other one.

"Rico you in here?"

"Ko'lsk?"

"Rico!" Kowalski ran to the cage that Rico's was voice came from

"Flashlight" Kowalski ordered, Rico threw up a flashlight turned it on then flashed it on the lock on the cage.

"You would think the humans would make a better lock to hold animals this is too easy" Rico rolled his eyes and watched Kowalski as he opening the lock

***CLICK!***

"So easy now lets go get Private out of his cage"

"K" both penguins jumped out of the truck and jumped into the other one "

Rico flashes the flashlight on the cages lock so Kowalski can see what he is doing

***CLICK!***

"Yaaaay" Private shouted when the cage opened

"Ok everyone's here lets go" Skipper ordered while he and Rico jumped out the truck.

Suddenly the trucks engine started the trucks back door closed leaving Kowalski and Private stuck inside

"Kowalski, Private quick Rico" Skipper shouted holding out his flipper Rico threw up a Grapple gun in Skipper's flipper then Skipper shot it at the truck both he and Rico went flying in the air then landing on the top of the truck

"Ok when the trucks stop we get Kowalski and Private out then head home" As the truck stop Skipper and Rico jumped off went to the back of the truck to open it and let Private and Kowalski out when the truck's door open all Skipper and Rico could see was Kowalski holding Private with tears going down his eyes

"Urrrrrr Kowalski, Private lets high tail it out of here" Kowalski shout his head up

"Skipper!" he shouted he letting go of Private. Skipper grabbed Privates flipper and ran out of the truck

"Ok men lets go home".

All four penguins started to walk back Kowalski and Rico are walking in the front Skipper and looked down at Private and saw he was deep in thought.

"He told you didn't he"

"Huh? what was that Skippar" "

I said he told you didn't he"

"Yes, yes he did"

"I have been trying to tell you for awhile now"

"Does Rico know?"

"Well only a little bit not all of it he was still very young when it happened" Private turned away to look at the back of Rico Skipper just signed then looked at the ground as he continued to walk.

"Wait Skipper"

"What is it Kowalski?"

"Where are we? this does not look like a zoo to me"

"What do you mean?" Skipper said then started to look all around, Skipper's face went to a frown to shocked face

"You're right Kowalski"

"What is this place Skippar? it creepy"

"Is this where all the animals from central park are being sent to?" Skipper asked out loud.

"Yes it looks like that Skipper and they tried to send Private and Rico here"

"I still don't understand Skippar what do they do here" Skipper and Kowalski look at each other then back at Private.

"Urrrrr Kowalski explain to young Private what they do here" Skipper said with a face that said _'be careful how you put it'_

"Well Private it is a place where humans give animals urrr makeovers"

" Aw,that nice of them"

"Yep" Rico added with a smile on his face to convince Private.

All penguins start to look for a exit, of the building they have got themselves into. Rico and Private are walking a few feet away from Skipper and Kowalski who were having a conversation

"I did not think this sort of place existed anymore"

"Neither did I Skipper, well you can tell police don't know it is here i bet they are getting thousands off their customers"

Skipper stop walking and looked at Kowalski

"Thousands?"

"Yes thousands why?"

"I think we just got a mission" everyone stopped walking and looked at Skipper

"What do you mean Skippar?"

"Well young Private lets just say I think the zoo may have a donation off this place"

"How nice of them first make overs and now this"

"Yes Private how about you and Rico go call the police so they can reward the people in this building, for doing what they have done for all the animals"

"Sure thing Kowalski" Rico and Private went to go do what they were told .

"Time for our part Kowalski" Skipper and Kowalski entered the air vents

"Ok Skipper I think this is the main office" both penguins jumped out of the air vents quietly Skipper walk up slowly to the human sitting on the chair by the desk who was reading a stack of papers he jumped on the back of the chair without the human noticing him. Skipper lifted his flipper up then wacked the human on the side of his neck, the human fell unconscious

"We may not have much time Kowalski lets find out were the money is then get out of here"

"Yes Skipper" both Skipper and Kowalski were looking at all the paper all over the desk to find what they were looking for.

"Kowalski"

"Yes Skipper?"

"Privates told me that you told him, when you were locked in the truck" Kowalski stopped looking and stared at the back of Skipper's head.

"Yes I did I thought it was happening again and I didn't what it to I was so scared, Private noticed so Private being Private started to worry and started asking questions so i told him but not all of it. It is not that I don't what to tell him I just I can't its to painful he probably knows the same as Rico does maybe a lot more, we both know Rico was young"

" I understand"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I would of done the same thing if I was you" Kowalski turned back to find what they were looking for, there were a few mintues of silence when Kowalski shout out

"Found it Skipper! it looks like the money is in a vault somewhere in this office and it has got the code to open it on the bottom of the paper"

"Right lets look for a vault" Skipper and Kowalski jumped off the desk then started to look around for the vault Skipper walked over to the closet to have a look if the vault is in there

"Not here how about you Kowalski?"

"I think I have found it" Skipper turn around and walked over to where Kowalski was looking

"Where?"

"Here Skipper" Kowalski said pointing his flipper to were he took a book out of the bookcase

"Put the code in so we can get out of here before the human wakes up" Kowalski nods and begins putting in the code.

After a couple of minutes Kowalski opened the vaults door he and Skipper walked in

"Lets get this money and get out of here these people are not going to need it where they are going" both Skipper and Kowalski grab a bag of money and made there way out of the vault.

"Lets go back in to the air vents and go that way to get out of here" both penguins jumped into the air vents and made there way to the front of the building where Rico and Private should be waiting for them Skipper and Kowalski jump out of the air vents landing on a patch of grass.

"Rico, Private?" Skipper shouted in the distance Skipper and Kowalski could hear police sirens

"Hide!" Skipper and Kowalski jumped in to a tree and popped their heads out to watch the police walk into the building after ten minutes they returned with everyone who worked there in handcuffs they put them in to a big police truck and drove away Skipper just had a big smile on his face, he then jumped out of the tree with Kowalski following

"Skippar!"

"Private, Rico!" both Rico and Private walked up to Skipper and Kowalski

"What's in the bag Skippar?"

"Just a donation for our lovely zoo" Kowalski answered

"Boys lets go home".

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar<strong>

****(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 27/04/2014)****


	3. Chapter 3 Home Sweet Home

**Taken Away**

Chapter 3- Home Sweet Home

It was a long walk home for the penguins it was morning when they got home on the way in to the zoo Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private noticed a police truck outside of the zoo, the four penguins slid up to the truck when the police went inside of the zoo.

"Whats in there?" Private asked

"I don't know Private" Skipper answered

"Kowalski"

"Well to me do to the size I think it maybe the animals that were sent away" the penguins heard footsteps and hid in a bush and watched the police unload the truck

"Looks like you were right Kowalski"

"When am I not right?"

"let just go home"

The four penguins slid to there habitat and entered the HQ just as Skipper place a foot on the floor in the HQ he was attacked by a hug off Marlene after a few seconds Marlene let go of Skipper.

"Where have you been?"

"That's classified Marlene"

"Well I was worried about you"

"You were worried about Skipper?" Kowalski asked the otter , Marlene blushed bright red

"Not just Skipper you guys too" Marlene answered looking at her feet trying to hide her bright red face but failing as all the penguins noticed and looked at each other, then three face turned to face Skipper with wide smiles on the faces

"Well there is no need to worry about us Marlene we can handle anything"

" I know i am just glad that you are back".

In about five minutes everything went back to normal like nothing ever happened and Skipper could not be happier, that the last 24 hours has not changed anything or anyone specially Private considering what he had found out. Skipper made a mental note to talk to him about it, it was a lot to take in Skipper knows he is not a baby anymore and he has the right to know he may of been extremely young but it is still his past. Just then there was a booming music noise surrounding the HQ Skipper signed then shock his head with a smile on his face

"Home Sweet Home"

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

**Thank for reading **

**I don't own penguins of Madagascar**

****(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 27/04/2014)****


End file.
